


Blowbajob

by iamtherealbork



Series: Drabbles by Bork [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boba, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, bubble tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/pseuds/iamtherealbork
Summary: Peter and Harley go out to get boba
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Drabbles by Bork [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Blowbajob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jani_Tomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jani_Tomb/gifts).



> Howdy y'all! My dear friend Jani challenged me to write smut with boba without including oviposition and this bitch struggled. Thanks to Harishe for helping me flesh this out. This was the only idea I could think of and I hope y'all like it lol

Peter and harley go out on a date and peter sees a bubble tea shop and wanted to try their boba tea. He gets a simple black tea with tapioca. He loves it and quickly finishes it. He tries to get the last few pearls so hes sucking as hard as he can and harley focuses in on how hollowed his cheeks are and how the tea made his lips look all shiny. Peter loos at harley and says “look harls!” and opens his mouth. The pearls look glossy and slimy in his mouth and harley drags peter in an ally and makes peter give him a bj. They do a normal bj and then harley tells peter to keep some boba in his mouth and puts his dick inside of his mouth. The sensation is amazing and harley comes. Peter enjoyed the taste of his cum mixed with boba.

Peter and Harley are on a date walking down a street in the cool fall weather. The sun was still out so it wasn’t as cold but it’s still too chilly to wear anything less than a coat on top a sweater and jeans.

“Harls, Harls, look!” Peter pulls Harley to a stop with his arm looped around Harley’s. 

Peter and Harley have been dating for a few months now. Tony introduced the two of them when Harley moved to New York. Peter was still working as Tony’s personal intern so the two of them were tinkering in the lab when Harley came through the elevator. He heard the door open and he looked up, expecting to see Rhodey or Pepper. What he saw instead was a tall boy around his age with light brown hair that looked like it was purposefully mussed up- Peter likes it. He was wearing a simple white and red striped shirt and with his arms bursting out of the sleeves. There was a red flannel wrapped around his waist and a pair of distressed jeans that made Peter drool. He immediately felt self conscious knowing his hair is probably a mess (not on purpose) and his face is covered in grease from sticking his face into the machinery. He was also wearing one of his dumb science pun shirts. He’s in a completely different league. 

“Hey, country boy finally made it to the big city!” Tony got out of the hood of the car and moved over to the boy to hug him. 

“Sorry I’m late, took forever to find the building with the big “A” on it.” The boy said with a slight country accent which would’ve made him fall if he weren’t already sitting down. They pulled away from the hug and the boy made eye contact with Peter. “Who’s the cutie?” He shot a smile at Peter and Peter felt his face heat up.

“This is Peter. My intern. Pete, this is Harley, a piece of shit.” Tony says, introducing the two. Harley scoffs at the comment and raises his arm. Peter blushes and goes to reach for what he assumed was going to be a handshake but was instead pulled into a hug. 

“Nice to meet ya, darlin’” Harley whispers in his ear and Peter struggles to hold in a whimper. 

“H-hi.” Peter says back. 

With the amount of time Harley spends down in the lab to either talk to Tony or flirt with Peter, it was only a matter of time before the two started dating. Tony was livid when he found out. He knew they would’ve been close but he expected them to be more like brothers and not lovers. Of course after the initial shock he was 100% on board. Funnily enough he gave Harley the shovel talk for “corrupting his sweet little Peter”. They all laugh about it now. Speaking of now, Peter was currently dragging Harley to the bubble tea shop he saw.

“C’mon, Harls! MJ has been telling me how good boba is and I’ve been dying to try it out.” Peter excitedly says when they enter the shop and get in line. Harley just laughs and puts his arm around his shoulder.

“It’s just milk with balls, Pete. You could get that at home free of charge.” Harley says out loud, smirking. Peter gasps and slaps him on the arm while hiding his face in his shoulder, away from the judgemental glances of the people around him. Harley lets out a full belly laugh and Peter can’t help but laugh along with him. Harley wraps Peter fully in his arms so they’re both hidden in his large coat. Peter looks up and his face peeks out underneath him.

“Have you tried it before?” Peter asks, completely comfortable being wrapped in Harley’s warmth. Peter always runs cold so he’s not complaining.

“I have, can’t say I enjoyed it that much.” Harley says and kisses Peter’s nose when he pouts. He turns Peter around and they walk forward in line. “Also it could’ve just been the flavour I chose.” Peter looks up at the menu and hums in contemplation.

“Which one did you get last time?” Peter asks as wiggles inside of the jacket in excitement.

“I got the cookies and cream one. Would not recommend it, hun.” Harley says, playing his head on top of Peter’s and they waddle forward. 

“I think I’ll get the classic black tea with tapioca. Wouldn’t want to go too crazy with my first one.” Peter chuckles. “What about you?”

“I’ll get the matcha one, darlin’” Harley drawls out and he doesn’t have to look to know that Peter is blushing. They keep talking about anything that comes to mind; lab projects, university, Tony’s kitchen mishap of the day, anything, and before they knew it they were in front of the counter.

“Welcome to Tea-amo, how can I help you?” The lady behind the counter said with a bright smile. 

“Hi, we’ll take one large black milk tea and one matcha milk tea. Both with tapioca, please.” Peter smiles back, always polite. 

“Great, would you like it warm?” Peter looks at Harley and he nods back while whispering:

_ “Of course we want it warm it’s fuckin’ freezin’ out there.”  _ and Peter giggles quietly.

“Yes, please.”

“Perfect, that'll be ten dollars and eighty cents.” Peter takes out the card Tony gave him for personal expenses. Peter pays for the drinks and they get their receipt with their order number on it. They move over to the side to wait for their drinks. It just occurred to Harley that Peter paid for the both of them and tries to give him his share.

“C’mon, Harls, it’s fine. Besides, this is mostly Tony’s money. He won’t even notice it.” Peter pushes the money back towards Harley and shuts him up with a kiss. Harley sighs into it and wraps his arms around his waist- and shamelessly gropes Peter’s ass. Peter suppresses a moan.

“Babe… not now…” He whimpers into the kiss. Harley ignores him and pulls Peter closer to him, slotting their crotches together, rutting against each other. Peter almost gets lost in it when he hears someone call out his number. He pulls away and walks over to the counter to pick up their drinks, leaving Harley behind. Harley laughs as he taps Peter’s ass as he walks away and gives a little yelp.

He returns with both drinks in hand, glaring at Harley. Harley takes his drink and places a kiss on his forehead as both a thank you and apology. They exit the store and walk back out to the street. They immediately get blasted with cold wind. Peter cradles the warm beverage in his hands and revels in the heat. Peter hands Harley his straw and they both pierce the top of the drink. Peter runs off to throw the plastic cover of the straws and Harley takes a sip and gets a few pearls. He chews them and swallows.

“Hey! This tastes better tha-” Harley turns to look at Peter and freezes. Peter is holding the drink next to him and has his lips wrapped around the straw, shiny from spit and tea. Peter is sucking on the straw and he sees the pearls go up the straw and into his mouth. His cheeks are hollowed out and it looks too similar to when Peter has his lips around Harley’s cock. Peter moans around the straw and Harley’s dick twitches.

“God… that tastes amazing!” Peter swallows and Harley’s eyes are fixated on his throat, on his Adam’s apple bobbing. “How’s yours?” Peter asks innocently and Harley gets an idea.

“It tastes great. You want a taste?” Harley asks and Peter says yes. He reaches for the drink but Harley moves it away.

“Let me give it to you, babe.” Harley says and Peter blushes but nods. Harley takes a large sip from his straw and Peter looks confused and his eyebrows go up in realization when he figures out what Harley was planning to do. 

“Harley…” Peter starts, worried about them being in public but Harley pulls Peter towards him and places his lips on Peter’s. Peter opens his lips and Harley does the same. He feels warm liquid flood his mouth. He feels some of it spill from their lips and fall down Peter’s face. He then feels Harley’s tongue touch his along with… _are those the pearls?_ _Oh god._ Peter can feel Harley’s tongue on his own, mixed with the slimy texture of the pearls and Peter whimpers. He can feel his dick straining against his jeans. Harley’s tongue is playing around with Peter’s, jostling the pearls in between them and Peter lets out a whimper into his mouth. 

When they finally separate, Peter is breathless. He can feel the drips of tea running down his chin. He feels debauched and close to coming and all they’ve done is kiss. Harley looks down at Peter and groans. The tracks the tea left behind look like he’s just swallowed cum and there’s some left on his lips. 

“Open your mouth.” Harley whispers, his voice a lower octave than normal. Peter opens his mouth and Harley could’ve cum in his pants right there. Peter has already swallowed all of the tea but the pearls are still in his mouth. The pearls are shiny with their shared spit and there are some strands connecting them to each other. Peter’s face is flushed and his breathing is heavy. He looks around and nobody seems to have noticed them. It makes sense. Who has the time to stop and stare at a couple make out in the busy streets of New York.

“Come on.” Peter swallows and starts dragging Harley down the street, following the flow of the pedestrians. He assumed they were heading back to the tower to continue what they were doing but Peter takes a quick turn down an alleyway and Harley becomes confused. 

“Pete, what are yo-” He gets interrupted when Peter pushes him against the wall. Harley drops his drink in surprise when Peter attaches his lips to Harley’s. The kiss was animalistic. Full of need and desperation. Harley reaches down and gropes his ass and Peter moans into the kiss. He bites down on Peter’s bottom lip and pulls it. He looks at Peter’s eyes and they’re dilated, brown rings around a sea of black. Peter gets down on his knees, sets down his drink and unbuttons Harley’s knees. He pulls out Harley’s dick from his jeans- good thing he was going commando- and gives it a few short pumps. He trails wet kisses along the side of his dick. Harley swears.

“Fuck, Pete. Do it.” Peter licks from the base of his cock to the tip and wraps his lips around the tip. He sucks on, very much alike to how he sucked on the straw, and Harley grabs onto Peter’s hair and tugs. Peter moans around the tip and finally, slowly takes more in. Harley feels the warm soft heat slowly enveloping his cock and he lets out a sigh. Peter bobs his head slowly, running his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of the dick. Harley tugs on his hair to get Peter’s attention and he looks up at him through his eyelashes. He caresses his cheek with a soft hand.

“C-can I fuck your face?” Harley asks through labored breathing. Peter carefully nods and takes him to the root, face pressed against his pubes. Harley lets out a groan and pulls Peter off of him until the tip and then slowly thrusts back in. He repeats this slowly while building up speed. Peter goes slack in Harley’s grip and just lets him use his mouth however he wants. The sounds sound sinful. The wet slide of his cock going in and out of Peter’s throat. Peter choking on his dick when it breaches his throat. Peter pulls off with a pop and catches his breath. A line of spit and pre-cum hangs between his cock and his lip. 

“Let me try something.” Peter says, voice hoarse because of the abuse on his throat. Harley lets go of his hair and Peter reaches down for the drink next to him. He takes a sip through the straw that started it all while Harley lazily strokes his erection. Peter swallows and takes Harley’s dick back in his mouth and-

“HOLY SHIT!!” Harley yells out. Peter left the pearls in his mouth and they’re pushing up against his dick. The slimy balls make it feel like he’s using one of those weird textured sex toys but this is so much better. Peter’s mouth is keeping his dick and the pearls warm, the pearls are rubbing against his dick and Peter uses his tongue to make Harley’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Peter then sucks hard on his dick and Harley can’t help it. He cums inside his mouth. Warmth is flooding inside Peter’s mouth. The bitter taste mixes with the sweetness of the tapioca pearls and Peter comes to the conclusion that he likes the flavour. He slowly pulls off after making sure he got every single drop off. He looks up at Harley’s blissed face and opens his sinful mouth. It looks so similar to a simple bubble milk tea that it’s uncanny. He pulls Peter up to eye-level and leans in for an open mouth kiss. Swapping the “bubble tea” between them like the first time. Harley fumbles with Peter’s jeans and pulls his dick out. He gives him a few rough tugs and Peter’s coming undone as well. They pull apart and swallow. Peter lifts Harley’s hand up to his face and licks it clean.

“I’m definitely a fan of them,” Peter says with a cheeky smile. Harley laughs.

“Me too.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Omg I can't believe I actually wrote that 😂 So here's my fic janini i hope you liked it lol. Also, what do y'all call it? Boba or Bubble Tea? I usually call tea with tapioca pearls boba and the ones with the popping ones bubble tea. I hope the rest of y'all enjoyed it and I'll see y'all next time
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Come join our thirst server and talk about all kinds of ships! Marvel, Witcher and other fandoms!  
> Read the rules in the waiting list and tell one of the mods your age, which fic you came from and my name and you should be set!  
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


End file.
